finalrealmfandomcom-20200216-history
Final Realm Wiki:Chat/Logs/5 June 2012
01:46 Hello :3 01:46 Salut 01:46 What's up? 01:47 Nothing much. Just doing the last two pages for the demons. 01:47 Cool, imma check it out 01:47 wait...I have two more :( 01:49 Welcome brethren. 01:49 ...err sister... 01:49 Don't you mean sisteren? 01:49 Ryll I don't know the term for females... 01:50 and I thought that was a sewer....or is that cistern... 01:50 how about trouble, does that work? 01:50 Nah...you aren't trouble usually. 01:50 I have trouble if I leave and return to this chat, so I'm stuck here and lol ryll 01:51 huh...ok 01:51 a guy who is trying to be nice, how interesting.... 01:51 huh? 01:51 There are a lot of nice guys, girls just tend to like the douches :/ 01:52 ...nah...be specific. The buff douches. 01:52 considering my dad would be laughing hard at the trouble comment, it is interesting indeed.... 01:52 Yea 01:52 and no, i don't like the jerks 01:52 Yay :3 01:53 HALO WELCOME TO TO DARK SIDE >:D 01:53 O.o, that's two girls ive met who don't lol 01:53 TO THE* 01:53 Lol 01:53 meh. 01:53 Interesting. 01:53 argyos, i have no problem hurting someone who is being rude. the jerks can take a hike, or break a nose, i don't care which 01:53 Ooh 01:53 ...how bout both? 01:54 hiking can lead to broken noses if I remember correctly. 01:54 plus, i travel armed >:) 01:54 O.o I'm concerned... 01:54 Pepper spray? 01:54 Mwahaha 01:54 ...must not take that pervertedly... 01:54 Lol rysny! 01:54 Hahaha 01:55 O.o 01:55 i have a kubotan 01:55 sorry I'm 17 hormones are at a peak 01:55 ... And that is? 01:55 look it up 01:55 A what? Kitty button? 01:55 ...death. 01:55 Huh? 01:55 I am too lazy... 01:55 Ehhrgh 01:55 is funn >:) 01:55 XD I like Am's definition/ 01:55 *. 01:55 Fine... Brb 01:56 its a martial arts weapon 01:56 Link? 01:56 RYLL!!!! 01:56 For a pic? 01:56 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kubotan 01:56 you crazy mofo! 01:56 I scared of you now :( 01:56 haha 01:57 ...so it's like a knife? 01:57 its completely blunt 01:57 A shank? 01:57 Oh 01:57 ...so basically a hard stick. 01:57 but it can break noses, cause excruciating pain, or even kill 01:57 So it's like a lame knife 01:57 O.o no it's a blunt weapon on a key ring for easy concealemeant... 01:58 Eh 01:58 and no one on campus can say boo 01:58 no basically a hard stick you use as a keychain... 01:58 Just get a tazer 01:58 A stun gun 01:58 halo, no one looks twice at a crazy chick with a stick 01:58 until they are on the ground 01:58 Ryll I can think of other things you may use that for...but I must not be perverted. 01:58 Crazy? You? Pish... :3 01:59 ......crazy chick with a stick? That's not perverted at all...... 01:59 moving on, boys 01:59 :P 01:59 Lol 02:00 Is this :3 someone with a French mustache? I've always wondered haha 02:00 lol 02:00 No that's a mouth 02:00 Ok I can't resist......it totally looks like a portable and unobvious dildo... 02:00 ... 02:00 *kicks rysny* 02:00 It's a kitty face/ 02:00 *Yelps* 02:00 if i had you near by i would knock you out 02:00 Hahahahahahahhahaha 02:00 Lol 02:01 She would knock you out with her dildo..... 02:01 and if your brain goes ONE more place, i am cutting out for the night 02:01 Teehee 02:01 Jk, didn't mean it 02:01 :| 02:01 Anywhoo... 02:01 ...I'm a black belt...and I've broken someones femur clean before... 02:01 in self defense of course. 02:02 :3 02:02 A femur? Now I'm scared..... 02:02 I'm a... Colonel grade one? Does that count? 02:02 Those are basically concrete... 02:02 ...I BROKE A CINDERBLOCK WITH MY HEAD ONCE :D ! 02:02 ...err actually that makes me looks pretty stupid.. 02:02 *shakes head* if you testosterone driven boys could come back to sanity? 02:03 Eh 02:03 Im a.... Well... I have no fighting training... Just languages lol 02:03 ...I am done for today. 02:03 Sanity is for the insane. 02:03 I doubt that Rysny. 02:03 Sanity? In final realm? What madness do you speak of? 02:03 ...Okay guys sane time now. 02:04 I suppose...... 02:04 Eh 02:04 ....*deathglare* 02:04 ......*deathglare back* 02:04 *inches back towards dv* 02:05 *pulls out the ban hammer* 02:05 Sane. Now...I wanna rp. Anyone wanna join me? 02:05 What? On an RP chat? Unheard of. 02:05 I shall! *grabs ryll and pulls her back to fr* 02:06 halo. 02:06 harumph 02:06 you'll pardon me, i have a troll to hunt 02:06 Rysny. 02:06 Lol I put up a wall to block Ryll from dv. 02:06 ((what have I missed so far?)) 02:06 What am I? 02:07 I don't know yet. 02:07 find him a chara, i need a min 02:07 hmm...ok... 02:07 I want to be this guy who's all misty and can turn into random people 02:07 A shapeshifter? 02:08 ...no he wants to be a djinn I think... 02:08 Theyll be like woah it's that guy from that place! 02:08 a demon! 02:08 Whered he come from? 02:08 ...That's a djinn... 02:08 He can't be a demon can he? 02:08 Welcome claw. 02:08 Or is that allowed? 02:08 Im already a demon. 02:08 Hey claw 02:08 Oh wait you mean on chat 02:08 What now? 02:08 Umm...I don't know...Ryll what do you think? 02:08 We are deciding a char for halo 02:09 Yes on chat 02:09 if he's going to be a demon then it will be interesting finding him a proper intro where we don't kill him 02:09 Oh noes 02:09 I could sumon him 02:09 He could be our inside man! 02:09 Not moidered again... 02:09 If we do that, and i stress the if, then we're starting my storyline tonight 02:09 ...yeah agreed....maybe he was injured by his own kind and left to die...? 02:10 What's a djinn? 02:10 What's you're storyline ryll? 02:10 How do you even frickin say that? 02:10 ...hmm...maybe we can find the note I was talking about in the old ruins? 02:10 A djinn is a misty shape shifting demon 02:10 halo, the djinn are the jinn, or genies 02:10 same pronounciation 02:10 (Da-jin) 02:10 ((nooooo)) 02:11 not how i've seen it 02:11 thats the pronunciation I thought. 02:11 its more like a zh than a j 02:11 ((djinn)) 02:11 ((gahhhhhh! 02:11 dzhin 02:11 its hard to say in here! 02:11 ((I keep crashing 02:11 its a bit of a d before the zh sound 02:12 Okay it doesn't really matter 02:12 di jsh in 02:12 ? 02:12 whatever. 02:12 Forget I asked! 02:12 Does that sound good to you though? 02:12 (zhinn) 02:12 say it like that 02:12 So are we starting then? 02:12 Aaack! 02:12 wait we need Halo to have a character. 02:13 ...I thought he was a djinn? 02:13 A din can be a lot of different things right? 02:13 Demon 02:13 Can it have wings? 02:13 wait...actually the three of us were involved in the ruin city rp before right 02:13 ((grrrrrrrr 02:13 yeah 02:14 and yeah 02:14 Yup 02:14 ...umm its can turn into a bird. 02:14 The demon or the dajimn thingy? 02:14 halo, just prounouce it jinn 02:14 like the drink, or the game 02:14 Hehe 02:14 Yup 02:15 we're not going to train you in arabic over the web 02:15 That's gin 02:15 We are gonna have to assume that you are a greater djinn cause you losing your memory every time you change is gonna be annoying. 02:15 So is that char good than? 02:15 whatever. 02:15 And Halo a Djinn is a type of demon. 02:15 Demon=gin? 02:15 Teehee 02:15 Gin 02:15 Clue me in please 02:15 No 02:15 one sec claw. 02:15 Diff race 02:16 I wanna be a demon 02:16 With multiple forms and stuff 02:16 Daemons are just evil nothing else to it 02:16 Cool! 02:16 You have to be on our side, against the other demons though 02:16 Demons. 02:16 I like evil >:3 02:16 Djin are crafty trouble makers 02:17 Not necisarily evil 02:17 Demon it is 02:17 I like evilness 02:17 Claw wait one second we have something made up for future storylines. 02:17 Djinn not demon 02:17 WHICHEVER you choose, this means either i sit out or we start my story now. No way for sindanar to erase this 02:17 I'll make a page later 02:17 Yes a djinn is a demon here. 02:17 But the real term is daemons? 02:17 Demon 02:17 The_Demons 02:17 Demon=demon 02:18 God I'm confused! 02:18 Djinn=djinn 02:18 stop! 02:18 a djinn, both in the arabic myth and in here, is a kind of demon 02:18 Hammertime... 02:18 Hmmmm 02:19 I want to be a demon 02:19 Gives me more freedom 02:19 You seem to be using the Solomon age daemon for the Djin 02:19 Also kills you sooner 02:19 those are the djinn claw... i don't know what you're thinking of, but those are the djinn 02:19 So 02:19 That is the order of the underworld. The top are the seven dark angels who initially betrayed god. Then it is the 9 lords, one for each race of demon. Finally is the actual nine races of demons. 02:19 Lets begin before I get tired 02:20 so here's to hoping that halo isn't an aefrit 02:20 XD 02:20 Amen to that 02:20 Lol 02:20 What is an aefrit??? 02:20 Dear god... 02:20 the worst kind... 02:20 all right, are we starting already> 02:20 ((alright)) 02:20 Just start... Well deal with this all later 02:21 ((psst)) 02:21 ((ima demon)) 02:21 ((how are we starting? And where? 02:21 ((ardallis is my name... Murdering people is my game)) 02:22 ((mwahahaha)) 02:22 ((k lets resume the rp with Lucien, Ryll, and (can't find Am's character and I can't remember the spelling of the name) at the entrance of the palace inside the ruin city)) 02:22 Or rather... Moidering... 02:22 ((waiting for the dm to start it...)) 02:22 Teehee 02:22 ((its ayden, no?)) 02:22 ((yeah thanks lol)) 02:22 ((Ayden Skullcrusher)) 02:23 ((Ardaallis Keldoqq))) 02:23 *Lucien walks up to palace door and lights one of the torches* 02:23 ((maeve Medowlark)) 02:23 *Ryll walks nervously behind him, here were light flickering* 02:23 *her 02:23 This should be good for light. Lets get inside and see if there is any trace of Arushka... 02:24 *Ayden walks with naive courage, bringing up the rear* 02:24 *Lucien walks inside* 02:24 *follows with a sneeze* 02:24 *also follows* 02:24 *without a sneeze* 02:24 *Inside is a giant entrance hall with three passageways at the far end* 02:25 Bless you Ryll.... 02:25 Lucien, are you sure this place is safe? 02:25 I have a bad feeling about this... 02:25 * suddenly, a cloud mist appears before them, blocking their way. It cackles. * 02:26 What is that? 02:26 It's me 02:26 Umm...I believe that everything here is dead for good...and also we are not going down the right path because that was the throne room so we need to go down the center then...what is what? 02:26 *Ryll back away, Sindanar drawn in defense* 02:26 This Is imrov, no? 02:26 That sound from the mist... 02:26 who is there! *Lucien turns to see a cloudy mist.* 02:27 Who are you. 02:27 *a large fruit explodes on Lucien's head 02:27 *Ryll backs farther away* Im sho nottera galea... 02:27 Head shot! 02:27 *the must falls, revealing a tall black armored winged demon.* 02:27 ((O.o)) 02:27 Mist 02:27 Maeve! I thought you weren't coming! 02:27 *maeve walks up holding a sling shot 02:27 How dare you enter this place?! 02:27 Lucien, ikra'enala. 02:27 ikra... 02:28 ((is ryll making spells?)) 02:28 ((Ryll is going insane)) 02:28 ((I knew it! 02:28 ((oh hush you)) 02:28 ((so it IS random blabber! Haha)) 02:28 Meave stop...not the time. *Lucien's dark angel wings spread out* Who are you to command me! The son of you master Lord Abaddon! 02:28 Go. Now. Before I am forced to use -cracks knuckles- other methods... 02:29 *Sindanar starts to glow a sickly white* 02:29 *Lucien looks back at Ryll worried* 02:29 *also unsheathed awesome sword+* 02:29 *pulls out a dark red jewel a bright pentagram surrounding it 02:29 How dare you threaten me? I have never lost a duel with any creature, demon, elf, or human! 02:29 Laugha 02:29 Can catch him? 02:29 *looks at Lucien* Ikra'enala feralnd 02:30 That won't help foolish being 02:30 *Looking at Maeve* Try...I need to get Ryll away from him 02:30 Pit away your precious jewel 02:30 Put 02:30 *Sindanar's light goes out. the blade goes dark* 02:30 *Ryll starts to shake, head down* 02:30 *Lucien grabs Ryll and flies above a little* Sindanar protect Ryll from my unholy flame. 02:30 *She drops Sindanar with a clang* 02:31 MUST I ASK YOU AGAIN??!! LEAVE!!!! 02:31 *looking at maeve* let's get rid of this creature! 02:31 Dra fracier ma ka liomna yorno.... 02:31 *Picks up Sindanar and places it in Rylls hands* 02:31 *turns toward the demon and charges* 02:31 *Ryll screams. Her eyes have shifted from blue towards vilet* 02:31 *holds sword in threatening position* 02:31 *violet 02:31 Stop! 02:31 *steps tword daemon gem stretched outward 02:32 Im sokeal irana! 02:32 *bats away gem,laughing* 02:32 *commences amazing duel with demon, neither gaining nor losing ground* 02:32 *she clutches her hands to her head* 02:32 * pentagram forms below daemon 02:32 *Lucien flies overhead carrying Ryll and passes the daemon heading down the center passage way* Shh Ryll it's alright I'm here with you... 02:32 *gem fuses into your hand 02:32 *circles AM 02:32 Whasstttt?? 02:33 ((pentagram follows under him?)) 02:33 ROAR 02:33 ((yup 02:33 ((Lol nice)) 02:33 *in the confusion, deals mortal blow to demon* 02:33 *stares at hand, jerking it wildly* 02:33 *black markings have started crawling over Ryll's skin. here eyes are now pure red. She's still shaking* 02:33 *demon is unaffected by the sword wound* 02:34 *suddenly, ardaallis shrinks down to a hellish demon dog creature* 02:34 *Gem drains your essence into it 02:34 RAWR 02:34 R 02:34 *Looks up at lucien, fear in her eyes* 02:34 Sumons a chaos sheild 02:34 *gallops at lucien* 02:34 ((not there anymore)) 02:35 ((don't touch the sheild 02:35 *bares teeth* you will pay! 02:35 ((itll unmake you 02:35 You would have payed! 02:35 "You have ten seconds before your actual body gets sucked into the gem 02:35 *at the end of the passageway is an abandon living quarters. Here Lucien sets Ryll down and forms a magic circle around her that puts everything in a state of limbo* Ryll relax I'm here. I'll protect you...Sindanar what's going on?! 02:36 Gallops at Maeve, sensing his power * 02:36 NO 02:36 6 02:36 Foolish being! 02:36 4 02:36 *Sindanar is dull and there is no response. Ryll hunkers down into a ball and starts rocking* 02:36 You can never destroy me!!! 02:36 2 02:36 ((If he gets trapped we have to let him escape later)) 02:36 Bu bye 02:36 ((lovely timing...)) 02:36 My day of wreckoning shall come! 02:37 Gem drops to the ground 02:37 IEAYIEAAAIEARRGH! 02:37 Deamon inside 02:37 ((Ryll would Lucien using an actual angel's powers do anything?)) 02:37 Faulin ke aleimantera... 02:37 ((i told you we can't get away from this one... storyline has begun.)) 02:37 The gem Rocks lightly* 02:37 ((Ahh I see)) 02:38 *shakes the gem 02:38 ((Halo...no poke ball reference)) 02:38 *no sound can be heard from it* 02:38 Lol 02:38 ((I suggest you look at sindanar)) 02:38 ((for...I tried it be dull...)) 02:38 *the group falls silent* 02:39 ((try picking him up and moving away...)) 02:39 *puts gem into poket with other gems 02:39 Poofs 02:39 ((aww... Ima gem...))) 02:39 Poofs back to house 02:39 *Lucien is getting more and more worried* SINDANAR RESPOND!!!....*Lucien picks up Sindanar and walks over to a table across the room to see whats going on with the sword* 02:40 ((where are you? 02:41 ((you were in an entrance hall to that ancient king guys palace. Remember that other rp a while back for the philosopher's stone thingy. We are down one of three passageways, the one in the center)) 02:42 *Sindanar is silent, but the dullness turns to ice and starts to crawl up Lucien's arm. The shadows across the room move and part, and a shadow steps forwards. Its the same shadow that attacked Ryll in this place before, but it is stronger this time. it breaks the circle and steps next to her* 02:42 The world shall rock, the seas shall churn, and the sky will be splattered with the blood of my opposers on the Day of Wreckoning! *messaghe echoes in minds of group like a cruel whisper* 02:42 ((Ardaallis from within the gem)) 02:42 Oh shut up you 02:42 I can break you ya know 02:43 (( hey, just doing my job)) 02:43 :P 02:43 ((as am i 02:43 *Lucien turns to see the shadow next to Ryll* What are you...what have you done to Ryll and Sindanar! 02:43 (( is that me?)) 02:43 *zeros in on Lucien 02:43 Poof 02:43 *as the ice encroaches further* What are you doing to me?!?! 02:43 *Ryll pays the shadow and lucien no attention. It forms itself into Ryll's mirror image and draws a dark knife* 02:43 ((what happened to my guy)) 02:44 Shadow: "silence, fallen one." 02:44 ((oh in in the gem still aren't I?)) 02:44 ((yup 02:44 ((you are, what about Ayden though? 02:44 ((dunno)) 02:44 ((can I break out?)) 02:44 ((huh 02:44 Poofs next to Lucien 02:45 ((you can go looking with maeve for lucien?)) 02:45 ((DON"T YOU DARE INTERFERE!)) 02:45 ((later well let you out 02:45 ((who?)) 02:45 *also poofs next to lucien* 02:45 ((you 02:45 ((no promises 02:45 ((me?)) 02:45 ((yes you 02:45 ((why not?)) 02:45 *The shadow stabs ryll in the back of the neck. Both of them explode in flames, and vanish into ashes* 02:45 No!...*Lucien lunges at the shadow* DON'T you harm her! ((there is a barrier on the room no poofing next to me)) 02:45 ((hey! Poofings my thing 02:46 *Sindanar starts to shiver in lucien's hand* 02:46 *maeve and ayden enter room as ryll disintegrates* 02:46 What happened here?!?! 02:46 ((the gem sots as a gem)) 02:46 Sits 02:46 Hmmmm that's a new one 02:47 ...*Lucien runs to the wall bashing his unfrozen hand on the wall.* DAMNIT!!!. 02:47 *gem sits* 02:47 Where the hell is Ryll? And what happened to her? 02:47 *quietly* 02:47 *the ice begins to melt off of lucien, dripping back onto sindanar and vanishing as the blade begins to heat up* 02:48 Look! Sindanar! 02:48 Something just appeared from her and then stabbed her in the neck and vanished with her. 02:48 *Lucien looks at the sword* 02:48 *the ice is gone* 02:48 Hmmmm 02:48 What do you think this means? 02:48 i may be able to follow where'd they poof from? 2012 06 05